cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Telly Savalas
Telly Savalas (1922 - 1994) Film Deaths *''Johnny Cool'' (1963) [Vince Santangelo]: Machine-gunned by Henry Silva (who is standing atop scaffolding) in Telly's office. *''The Dirty Dozen'' (1967)'' [''Archer Maggot]: Shot in the chest by Jim Brown after Telly jeopardizes the mission by turning the gun on Jim and firing wildly. *''The Scalphunters'' (1968) '[''Jim Howie]: Shot in the chest by Ossie Davis during a struggle. (Thanks to Brian) *The Assassination Bureau Limited (1969) [Lord Bostwick]: Killed in an explosion/crash when his zeppelin crashes after Telly fires his gun. (Thanks to Brian) *Mackenna's Gold (1969)'' [''Sergeant Tibbs]: Hacked in the chest when Ted Cassidy throws a tomahawk at him. *Violent City' (''Città violenta; The Family) (1970) [Al Weber]: Shot in the chest by Charles Bronson in Telly's office. *''A Town Called Hell '''(A Town Called Bastard) (1971)'' [Don Carlos] Dies after being tortured and being tied a piece of wood out in the sun. *Crime Boss' (''I Familiari della vittime non saranno avvertiti; The Mafia Terminator) (1972) [Don Vincenzo]: Machine-gunned by Antonio Sabato Sr. (Thanks to Johan) *''A Reason to Live, a Reason to Die'' (Una Ragione per vivere e una per morire; Massacre at Fort Holman) (1972) [Major Ward]: Stabbed in the chest with a saber by James Coburn. *''Scenes from a Murder'' (L'Assassino... è al telefono) (1972) [Ranko Drasovic]: Crushed to death when a theatrical backdrop falls on him while he's chasing Anne Heywood through the theater. *''Horror Express'' (Panico en el Transiberiano)' (1973) '[Captain Kazan]: Killed when the body-possessing alien "erases" his brain; he is brought back to life (along with several of the alien's other victims) under the alien's control, and is killed once again when the train crashes. *''Redneck '''(Senza ragione) (1973)'' [Memphis] Shot in the back of the head by a police sniper bullet. *Beyond the Poseidon Adventure (1979) [Stefan Svevo]: Killed in an explosion (along with his remaining henchmen) when someone (I couldn't tell who) shoots their explosive boxes causing the Poseidon to blow up. TV Deaths *''The Twilight Zone: Living Doll'' (1963) [Erich Streator]: Falls down a flight of stairs after tripping over the talking doll (voiced by June Foray). *Cimarron Strip: The Battleground (1967)' [''Bear]: Pulls a knife on Stuart Whitman as they fight in the river but gets stabbed in the chest as they grapple under water. (Thanks to Brian). *''Joys (1976) '[Lt. Theo Kojak]: Killed by Johnny Carson (as is every other guest-star in the special). (Played for comic effect.) *Alcatraz: The Whole Shocking Story ''(1980; TV movie)' ''[''Cretzer]: Shot to death along with Ronny Cox and Robert Davi during their attempt to escape Alcatraz. Noteworthy Connections *Brother of George Savalas *Ex-husband of Marilyn Gardner *Father of Candace Savalas, Nick Savalas, and Ariana Savalas Savalas, Telly Savalas, Telly Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Savalas, Telly Savalas, Telly Savalas, Telly Category:Christian Category:Voice Actors Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Cancer victims Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:James Bond Stars Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Death scenes by torture Category:War Stars Category:War veterans